Face-swap gradually becomes a social and entertainment hotspot with developments of network and computer technology. Various applications having face-swap have been developed, which brings fun to life of people.
In the related art, face-swap is generally realized by recognizing a face region in an original image, obtaining the face region, putting the face region into a target image, and performing face fusion or naturalization to make the target image natural. However, for the face-swap in a video, the video is split into a sequence of frames, and the face-swap is performed on the frames one by one, and after that, the frames performed with the face-swap are synthesized to from a new video, thus operations lack of convenience.